


Quizzes and Kisses

by Chloe_kay



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, M/M, mature for underage in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_kay/pseuds/Chloe_kay
Summary: Jungkook and Junmyeon have been friends since birth, living next boor to each other, attending the same school and having the same friends. After Junmyeon's father fell ill  he had to step in and pick up where his father left behind, but after asking himself would you let the man you fell in love with slowly kill himself to prove himself, Jungkook decided he needed to step in, even if it caused a rift in their friendship.(Isuck at summaries but its a sweet fic so i hope you read!)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this was way longer than i ever expected it to be. I got the idea from this lovely image ;3 and this this shit happened so... enjoy my trash!  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/aa/42/9d/aa429d5f2df0284700357af6241aa50b.jpg
> 
> When you see these -- it just means a small time jump, nothing major <3

 

The bell rang signaling time was up, the class all releasing a sigh of relief as they packed their bags up and made their way towards the front, dropping off their test’s on their teachers desk before walking out the door. Jungkook already having turned in his test half way through the class period weaved his way out of the classroom first, his feet taking him to his locker almost robotically. He’s never one for cheating on anything but he couldn’t watch Junmyeon fail, especially when he’s already over doing himself, what kind of a friend would Jungkook be he thought to himself opening his locker and shoving his books in his bag.

Junmyeon's presence had been something Jungkook grew to enjoy and cherish growing up with. So when he closed his locker and was met with a sheepish grin from his best friend; Jungkook couldn’t hold his own back along with a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. “Please don’t- It was the least I could do, you’re over doing yourself, you know hyung? I wish you would just-” Jungkook sigh’s while hosting his bag over his shoulder with a small grunt that didn’t fall to deaf ears.  Junmyeon shook his head, many thank you’s on the tip of his tongue, but he knew Jungkook would have none of it. That was one of the reasons Junmyeon admired Jungkook so much, the younger would do anything for anyone without batting an eyelash. Albeit sometime’s it got him into trouble but most often than not it worked well for him.

“Kook here let me-” Junmyeon grabs a hold of Jungkook's messenger bag and slides it over his shoulder along with his own, Jungkook is eternally thankful for the view of Junmyeon's muscles tense with the slightly extra weight.  They begin walking down the semi empty hall, side by side just like every other day. “I know you don’t want to hear it but thanks’, really. And I know, but I need to... with father in the hospital and the store not doing so well I need to help as much as I can.” Junmyeon's family run a corner store near both boy’s houses, they practically grew up chasing each other’s through the aisles, but when bigger names started buying up store’s their business became family friends and loyal customers, but sadly its becoming too hard to keep the store open. “And before you bring it up again because I know you will, no you are not working at the store. I can handle it Jungkook. Let me do this for my family.” Now both standing in the empty hallway, Jungkook can’t bring himself to say what’s on his mind ‘ _They’re my family too_ ’ he wants to remind the other, but as he stares up at Junmyeon, the look of desperation to make things work without help breaks Jungkook's heart. “O-of course. Shall we go? If we stand here like this any longer I’m going to assume were having a contest and I don’t think your ego can take losing a  another staring contest~?”

With Jungkook's playful jab at Junmyeon's weakness the uncomfortable tense aura around the two had dissolved almost immediately. A small thankful smile comes from Junmyeon for understanding and not pushing the subject any further for the time being. “You’re breaking my heart Kook, killing me” Junmyeon ruffles Jungkook's hair before slinging an arm around his shoulders making their way out the hall and school grounds “Come on, rice cakes on me.”

\--

“To cheating on test’s!” Junmyeon winks while holding up his rice cake on a skewer in the air; sloppy grin plastered across his face. “I am not cheering to that hyung” Jungkook tries, holding back his chuckle “Pick something else or I’m going to steal your rice cake and eat in front of you.” Junmyeon gasps, his signature smirk spreading across his face, he raises his skewer higher above his head and starts walking away from the vender to get a head start home  “You’d need to reach it first little grasshopper.”  The use of his old childhood nickname made Jungkook laugh aloud as he chased after his friend with determination before he decided he didn’t want to walk anymore and Junmyeon hadn’t prepared himself for the sudden weight on his back. Slight panic coursed through Junmyeon, dropping his food to quickly hook his arms around Jungkook's leg that now sat on his sides to secure him from falling off. “Fu- Kook! What are you crazy!?” Junmyeon shakes his head laughing aloud and begins to walk the same path the two have taken for years, he’ll never get used how random Jungkook can be at times.

“Guilty as charged~” Jungkook had happily voiced getting comfortable in the new position before taking a bite of his snack with the one hand he’s not using to hold onto the (beautiful;3) body carrying him, only then noticing that he had made Junmyeon drop his own, with a tinge of guilt Jungkook nibbles his lower lip and slowly holds out his skewer in front of Junmyeon's mouth muttering a soft apology.  Junmyeon bashfully takes a bite, secretly hoping Jungkook doesn’t look over his shoulder to see the slight tinge of color making its way to Junmyeon's cheeks.

The two stay like this the whole walk home, Junmyeon only stopping every so often to fix his hold on Jungkook all the while purposely ignoring all of Jungkook's advances to get off his back. Both inwardly dreading the departure and wishing to prolong it. Junmyeon was the first to break the silence as the view of the two neighboring houses came into view. “You know I didn’t mean any harm earlier…Kookie...” Junmyeon didn’t use the personal pet name often but when he did, Jungkook knew it meant one of two things; he cared deeply and was serious about something or he did something he probably shouldn’t have. Knocking the second one out, Jungkook couldn’t bring himself to fight this subject any more...for now at least.

“I know hyung; you just...don’t work to hard okay? I got it, I’ll stand by and be a cheerleader huh?” Jungkook had joked half heartedly, but now that’s a thought Junmyeon can stop picturing in his mind. “We’ll I mean-” Junmyeon chuckles deeply, one of the many sounds that makes Jungkook heart beat substantially faster then it naturally does around Junmyeon. “I wouldn’t mind having you as a personal cheerleader, do I get to see you in a skirt- ah!” a soft pain comes from Junmyeon's shoulder, he turns his head to see Jungkook had actually bit down on it- but wait was that blus- his thoughts leave as more pain comes from the other side of his head. Jungkook pinches his ear between his two fingers “O-wow okay! No skirt!”

Happy with the forced answer Jungkook released his grip and huffed with faux anger- he can’t believe that Junmyeon said that, let alone allow himself to be affected by it! Jungkook's ears were tinted red along with his cheeks; he was glad that they finally made it back to their houses. Maybe he can get inside before his cover was blown. “Put me down you human skyscraper” Jungkook mumbles before he’s slowly let down in front of his house. Keeping his head down the embarrassed boy lightly punches Junmyeon's chest before swiftly turning around and shuffles to hi neighboring house. “Call me when y-you get off so we can study” he call’s vice giving away his embarrassed demeanor. Junmyeon stands there a minute too long, a dumb founded sloppy smile on his lips, he definitely won this round even if he did get bit and punched- he got to see the side of Jungkook he’s only got to see a few times. “Reminder to self, buy cheerleading uniform for later.”  After heading inside, dropping off his back and changing into his work clothes Junmyeon makes his way to the family store, for the remainder of the evening.

Jungkook let out the heaviest sigh when he finally stepped in to the always empty house. After his parents had passed in an unfortunate car accident Jungkook's aunt came to take “care of him.” Although she just picks up the checks she gets for taking him in and is never really around, he can’t even remember the last time he’s seen her. Not that he cares really. The only family he really has now is Junmyeon's, as cliché as it sounds they practically took him in for the first year after the accident, too scared to leave him alone in the neighboring house as such a young age. But after persisting he would be okay, and promised Junmyeon's mother after much pushing that he would check in every day Jungkook was able to go back to his own empty house. Seven years later he still holds up his end and checks in every day; Junmyeon's mother giving him a spare house key after accidently getting locked out of his place during a down pour. “I’m home~” Jungkook calls out to no one, the same way he greeted the empty house every other day, sometimes he would sit in front of his parents urns, and talk about his day as if they were still here but today, after everything that happened, the tired boy just needed to rest.

 After flopping down on his mattress Jungkook's eyes closed, his thoughts going back to a day in time a few months earlier, that he will never forget along with his parents passing. Upon Junmyeon's fathers request to come alone, he had walked into the same hospital room he had been in with the rest of his family any times before, but this time, Jungkook could tell it was different. As he sat down next to the bed Junmyeon's father occupied Jungkook held out his hand clasping the one waiting for him. “Uncle... I came alone but why..?” Jungkook remembers barely holding back the tears threatening to fall. Junmyeon's father was like his own, after being taken in his neighbors weren’t just neighbor’s they were his new family, and Jungkook couldn’t ask for anything more in life. Junmyeon's father spoke softly, his voice gravely like always. “Son…” He started, he never called Jungkook his real name unless in trouble, he was always called son; by both parents. Jungkook would never say how much that gave him courage to keep living. “You’re the only one I know who can change Myeon, change his course-” His harsh coughing broke Jungkook's heart. “Don’t let him become this... I see it in his eyes. He works too much like his old man. He carries everything on his shoulder, not wanting to burden others. But that path… leads to destruction like this.” Jungkook couldn’t say anything because it was true, he also noticed that after his father dropped from exhaustion, Junmyeon had taken his load and more trying to keep the family running, but Jungkook knew Junmyeon didn’t see the damage he’s putting on himself.

That day Jungkook went home and cried until he fell asleep, only being woken up by his alarm going off the next Morning. He talked to Junmyeon's mother about his talk, her already knowing and asking for the same thing, both parents making sure to not let Junmyeon know that he was asked such a thing, knowing it could hurt their friendship deeply.

\--                                                                      

Same as the few days before, Jungkook would head over after doing his own homework to help Junmyeon with his, but this time it was different. He could only last a week of watching Junmyeon over do himself, after school they would part ways in front of their house’s, Jungkook would do his homework and Junmyeon would do his afterschool volunteer programs  in-between his long hours at the shop, once he got off they would meet in Junmyeon's room; Junmyeon using the spare key, and study for the rest of the night, but most often until Junmyeon fell asleep either drooling on his homework or against Jungkook's shoulder.

Jungkook sighed as he glanced over at his sleeping friend, it’s Thursday night and Junmyeon is drooling on his homework again. Whenever he turns them in like that the nest day Jungkook can’t help but laugh at the teachers grossed out faces upon realizing its dried drool. But today Jungkook’s mind flashed with images of Junmyeon in a hospital bed much like his fathers and couldn’t handle it.  Junmyeon may be okay with it; not sleeping enough, slowly losing his ‘A’ grade average, the bags that are forming under eyes, but Jungkook was not, not anymore. He made a promise and he plans on keeping it whether Junmyeon likes it or not.

Carefully getting up, trying his best to not make a sound Jungkook stood there, staring down at the sleeping boy and bit his lip. He knew the hell that was about to come his way, but he could care less as long as he does his promise well.  This wasn’t up for discussion “I’m sorry Junmyeon, forgive me.” Jungkook had whispered softly, bending down and placing a soft kiss on Junmyeon's forehead before making his way out of the room and towards the kitchen where Junmyeon's mother had already began making dinner.

 


	2. Chapter Two

     Even though he wouldn’t announce it to anyone Junmyeon did feel guilty for being too hard on his friend, he knew how much Jungkook sacrifices to help him study in the wee hours of the night and risking his ass to help him cheat on a test which the latter was very unlike Jungkook. As so Junmyeon wanted to plan a thank you dinner for Jungkook; which is totally not a date- he reminds himself repeatedly throughout the evening of cleaning and making food at Jungkook's place. Junmyeon didn’t want to risk doing it at his place in case his mom teased him like always when it came to Kookie. Both his parents like to tease him actually, mailing because they loved to see how flustered Junmyeon can get about the subject of actually dating Jungkook. They liked to keep score who can make Junmyeon go red with embarrassment more; his mom taking the lead by four.  
     After the third call to Jungkook and getting no answer Junmyeon grew worried, Jungkook had already stopped walking home with him this week, his reason changing each time Junmyeon asked and now that Junmyeon got some time off from working at the shop after school; his mother saying they have a new employee who would work for barely anything, Junmyeon wanted to catch up with his best friend. At first Junmyeon thought Jungkook was mad at him but when he asked Jungkook replied as he always did, with that beautiful smile and a head shake. Getting worried Junmyeon headed next door back to his place in hopes his mother could shed some light on what was taking up all of his Jungkook's time. “Eomeoni!” Junmyeon shouts upon entering the house earning a glare in return, Junmyeon kisses his mothers cheek in apology. “Have you seen Jungkook today? He isn’t returning my calls.” If someone knew where Jungkook would be Junmyeon would swear his mother did, she practically knew everything which amazed and scared him at the same time. “Ah, he’s working at the shop today remember…” His mother’s words died down and the look of shock on her face told Junmyeon all he needed to know. Jungkook had been the reason his mother told him he didn’t need to work at the shop anymore. Jungkook had gone behind Junmyeon's back and talked to his mother about taking the job at the store, and his mother had agreed, both keeping it from him. As he turns to leave, grabbing his jacket and keys he can hear his mother curse to herself. “Don’t do anything stupid Myeonie!” She calls, but Junmyeon had already left the house.  
     Junmyeon wasn’t sure who to be mad at more, his mother, Jungkook or himself for being so dumb to think Jungkook would drop the subject all together.  
     He doesn’t ask for much in life after his father’s accident or even before it, but he remembers the multiple, multiple occasions he specifically told Jungkook to nicely not interfere and to stop asking if he can help out at the store. It’s not that Junmyeon wanted to be an ass and keep his friend from helping him. Getting it from his father Junmyeon was very stubborn when it came to asking or taking help from others, even when he knows deep down he needs it. It was just something that was hard for him to do, even now; he knows Jungkook helping him shouldn’t make him so angry, and Jungkook probably doesn’t think it’s a big deal but Junmyeon can’t seem to stop feeling of betrayal coursing though him.  
     He wanted to be able to prove to Jungkook and mainly himself that he was able to handle adult things, he could handle work, school and stress for their fut- well it doesn’t matter right now. Junmyeon reminds himself as he waltzes into the family shop, head turning form side to side looking for the only boy who can make him this angry yet somehow happy at the same time.  
     As Jungkook restocks some newspapers, the small bell sound alerts him of a new customer, without much thought Jungkook greets the customer like taught and turns to smile at them. “Welcome” Junmyeon spins towards the soft voice arms crosses and Jungkook swears if he wasn’t behind the counter between him and the seething male he’d be dead already. “Ohh crap- h-hey Junmyeon… fancy seeing you- no okay.”  
     After dragging Jungkook; much to the others annoyance, towards the employee break room Junmyeon leans against the counter staring down at Jungkook causing the other to squirm a little under the gaze. “L-Look I don’t get why you’re so mad... I’m just trying to h-” Junmyeon cuts him off mid sentence with what Jungkook swears was a growl. “Don’t-“. Bringing a hand to his hair he runs his slender fingers tough the blonde locks, something Jungkook used to love but right now seemed like he shouldn’t. “Jungkook...” his voice low and rough. If it were under any other circumstances Jungkook would have swooned, not that he gets much time to think about it since Junmyeon is already storing out the room a tick later. There he stands watching Junmyeon's broad back exit, the door slamming behind him, now releasing the breath he was holding in. “Well... that went about as good as I thought it would.” He sighs out rubbing his face. He’ll be sure to stop by Junmyeon's early tomorrow before school to talk more about it, not knowing that Junmyeon had other plans now.  
\--  
     Two can play this game, Jungkook thought as he was just getting into it, his arms swaying in the air, hips rolling from side to side along to the loud music blaring in the club. It felt like all eyes were on him but he could care less. This was his time to unwind. The past two weeks were most possibly the most stressful and worst of his life. After Junmyeon stormed out of the break room he decided to ignore Jungkook like a child. Not that Jungkook didn’t care; it practically kills him more each day Junmyeon decides to ignore his basic presence. Jungkook had secretly wished Junmyeon would show up tonight, he knew the other heard about his plans to come here, Jungkook did intentionally say it loud enough in class for him to hear now that Junmyeon asked to move seats. A new pair of hands found their way around Jungkook's waist; he’s lost count how many have come and gone. Each of them lasting a dance or two before suddenly disappearing, not that Jungkook minded; he wanted to gag each time someone’s hands roamed his body or pulled him against their chests as they danced. But just in case ‘he’ was here, Jungkook needed to be on his a game.  
     Junmyeon had actually gotten to the bar Jungkook talked about an hour before the boy did. He didn’t know why Jungkook would want to be in such a cheap and sleazy place, neither boys were actually old enough to be in here! Junmyeon thought aggressively to himself, he wasn’t sure if he should be angrier at himself or Jungkook for wanting to come to such a place. The past two weeks have killed Junmyeon immensely, he didn’t like being angry but he hated being mad at his best friend. Which is why, fighting or not Junmyeon has to watch out for Jungkook wither Jungkook knows he is or not.  
     Tensed arms crossed over his buff chest, Junmyeon's veins practically are popping out of his neck as he forces himself to stay back, away from the dancing boy. He can’t step in, not yet. If Jungkook knew he was there watching him, Junmyeon’s sure he would be in more trouble than he already feels he is with the other. From the bar next to the dance floor, his dark fiery glare has already having scared a handful of guys away from Jungkook without the others acknowledgment making Junmyeon feel somewhat proud as the boy dances alone once again. Which to Junmyeon’s disappointment only lasted about half a song, but something about this one made Junmyeon's blood begin to boil.  
     Jungkook's stomach dropped as his ‘new dance partner’ got a little to handsy for his comfort, not to mention what he just promised to do to Jungkook if he agreed to go home with him was more revolting that his hands. Trying to hold his nice composure in all of this Jungkook politely refuses and tries to remove himself from the man’s hold only to find the grip tightening. “Come on beautiful, fwe don’t even hve to go ack to my place. Vans out back~” The man’s words were slurred against Jungkook's neck causing panic to rise in the smaller boy. “Is there a problem here?” A voice boomed over the music causing both males to look up, ones face filled with confusion and the other relief. Before Jungkook could speak the drunken man seemed to sober up at the idea of a challenger. “This one’s mine man, back off.” Junmyeon couldn’t hold in his scoff. “Yours? If anyone is taking him home tonight it’s going to be me.” Junmyeon turned his gaze towards Jungkook asking through his eyes if the other is okay, Jungkook gave a small nod before trying to move away once again, this time actually able to break free now that the man was occupied with Junmyeon’s presence.  
     Jungkook didn’t want cause a scene just yet; only on his watch and definitely now here, especially since he knew Junmyeon could take the other with one arm behind his back and people were already starting to look at them.“Come on Junm-” a hand shushed Jungkook lips, he didn’t even need to turn his head to see where it was coming from, and Jungkook was starting to get quite annoyed now. “Wait there princess, this will be over shortly. Got to teach this man not to mess with my territory.” The man spat as he cracked his knuckles not noticing the look that just came across Jungkook's face. Even Junmyeon knew the man just messed up, Jungkook doesn’t get mad often but when he does, it could be scary.  
    Jungkook stepped in front of Junmyeon, anger coursing through him. “The fuck did you just call me?” The man was taken aback by the quick mood change. “First off- I don’t know who you are thinking you can call me princess, do I look like a chick to you? Am I wearing a dress? Do I seem helpless to you? No to all of those. Excuse you, I’m not finished-” Jungkook held up a hand much like he received a few seconds ago. “I have never and will never be yours or anyone else’s territory. I am a human being not an object for your sick pleasure you son of a!-” “Okay!” Junmyeon covers Jungkook's mouth with one hand and wraps his other arm around the furious boys’ waist easily picking him up and turning him away from the shocked man. “Come on Jungkook lets go before were found out.” Neither was old enough to actually be in the club which Junmyeon has already made a mental note to bring up later, but now he needed to get the firecracker to stop before he explodes.  
     “Whatever slut- too loud for my t-” Quick like a flash Junmyeon released Jungkook, turned around and docked the bad mouthed stranger square in the face. “Junmyeon!” Jungkook gasped stumbling back a little as a fight broke out, to say Jungkook was shocked was an understatement; he has never in his 17 years of living seen Junmyeon this angry and for his honor nonetheless. As cheers broke out around the three of them Jungkook looked around frantically as he tried puling Junmyeon off the other man. You didn’t need to be a genius to tell who was ‘winning’ so to speak, but not being of legal age and causing a scene in a club wouldn’t sit well on their records.  
     Suddenly the two were pulled away, Jungkook by the back of his shirt and Junmyeon by to large bouncers threatening to call the cops if they both don’t leave now peacefully and shoved out the closest door. Jungkook; having the grace of a new born horse stumbles to gain his composure back not that he cares as the only thing on his mind is seeing if Junmyeon is okay. “Junmyeon! Are you okay? Look at me-" Jungkook grips the sides of Junmyeon's cheeks looking over his face frowning deeply at the small scratch above his eyebrow. “Well it looks like he didn’t ge- Is that blood?” Junmyeon follows Jungkook’s gaze to his shirt- oh would you look at that. “Ah man… you gave me this for my birthday. That bastard.” Jungkook scoffs at Junmyeon's ignorance to what just went down; bringing a hand he lightly smacks the backside of Junmyeon's head. “Yah. What if he had like a knife or something? You could have gotten hurt- and why were you even there in the first place?”  
    Junmyeon could read Jungkook like the back of his hand; he knew Jungkook knew exactly why he was there but needed to hear it nonetheless. “I was watching over you, made sure no one stepped over the line.” Junmyeon shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal but just the thought of him not showing up tonight and what could have happened makes his skin crawl. “I know you don’t “need” anyone watching over you.” Junmyeon quoted something Jungkook has said repeatedly throughout the years. “But if someone’s got to do it, I really wanted it to be me.”  
     That was not what Jungkook was expecting- yes it made his stupid heart skip a beat but he was still furious at Junmyeon and smooth talking or not; although it id help a little, doesn’t change it. “You don’t get to be pissed at me for two whole weeks and then decide to be prince charming and expect me to forgive you.” Jungkook glares crossing his arm. Yes he is forever thankful for Junmyeon stepping in when he did but Jungkook refuses to be seen as anything but equal or slightly cooler than Junmyeon. “Why are you glaring at me like that, I’m not going to combust spontaneously you know.” Junmyeon mumbles before looking down, this shirt; suddenly feeling gross having some other guys blood on it. I hope it doesn’t stain. He thinks sadly as he reaches for the hem of the shirt to peel it off.  
     “One can wish. What are you- why are you stripping in the middle of the street?” Jungkook stammers and quickly turns the other way. “I’m still pissed at you by the way- you had no right to step in I could have handled it.” It was Junmyeon's turn to scoff. “Handle it- Jungkook are you crazy? Did you not see the way he was looking at you? How every single person looked at you tonight?” Junmyeon couldn’t believe it as he steps in front of Jungkook so the other can see how serious he was. “He looked at you like you were is next god damn meal, every one of those… those dicks dancing with you only had one thing in mind and that was getting you into their bed. I’m not saying you would have gone with them- I’m saying they wouldn’t have taken no for an answer.” Junmyeon's voice grew louder the more he talk, he himself getting angrier at the argument as well. “So you can be all the mad you want- but don’t for a second thing I will apologize for stepping in when I did. Now we need to go home so- either you get that perky little butt moving along or I will pick you up and throw you over my shoulder if I must.”  
     Jungkook was taken aback by the forwardness for a split second. “I, what… you wouldn’t dare.” Jungkook's eyes squinted, challenging Junmyeon. “You obviously don’t know me do you Kook.” Junmyeon laughed out as he stepped closer to Jungkook, keeping his word Junmyeon easily picked up the struggling boy and laid him over his bare shoulder before turning and heading back home with Jungkook flailing about. The two needed to have a serious talk and Junmyeon was not about to do it here. “Stop struggling or I’ll drop you.” “Junmyeon! Put me down! I’m serious!” Jungkook continued his shouts the whole way, voice cracking here and there. He didn’t like being manhandled but he did like being carried so he wasn’t all that mad.  
\--  
     Junmyeon continues walking towards Jungkook's house without breaking a sweat; pulls out his spare key once they arrive fifteen long minutes later and unlocks Jungkook's front door not seeming to notice they arrived. Finally giving into Jungkook's wish, Junmyeon drops Jungkook on his couch with a thud. “Ow you!-”  
     “Did you know how hard it was Jungkook?” Junmyeon begins, eating him to the punch. “How hard t was watching those…people dance with you? Put their hands on you? It made me so furious. I wanted to rip them off of you- tell them all to look but don’t touch, actually don’t even look but I couldn’t... and then-” Junmyeon had begun walking in circles around the room as if trying to calm the anger that’s trying to form again from the memory. “That prick kept trying and I couldn’t stop myself from not stepping in. Jungkook-" he made his way, standing in front of the speechless boy, Jungkook stares up at Junmyeon who seems to be sorting his emotions. “If you saw your face… how scared you looked. Something in me just broke… and then he said that to you, I snapped. I couldn’t let him call you that are you kidding me?”  
     Jungkook sits in silence as watches Junmyeon drop to his knees in slow motion, all of his anger gone completely. Now filled with worry Jungkook reaches his hands out to lift Junmyeon's face but doesn’t get the chance to as Junmyeon already begun moving, burying his face into Jungkook's stomach, warm arms fining their selves around Jungkook’s waist. “Wha... Junmyeon…” he didn’t need to be a genius to understand what was going on so he silently; knowing Junmyeon will speak when he’s ready, brought his hands to Junmyeon's now disheveled hair and started to run his hands through it remembering it Junmyeon had accidentally let out how much he enjoyed when Kook did that.  
     “I-I’m supposed to be the strong one. I’m supposed to be able to provide for you-…for us, our future.” Junmyeon didn’t like being seen when he broke down which he was glad didn’t happen too often, but there was no hiding his feelings on the subject anymore. He couldn’t bear not spending with Jungkook, laughing, joking and yes sometimes crying mainly from laughing to much but still. Everything just built up and now; Junmyeon decided was the best time to let it all out. “Hey...Hey look at me Myeon-Myeon.” Jungkook whispered softly and slowly lifted Junmyeon's head, his heart nearly shattering as he took in the tears sliding don Junmyeon's now puffy eyes. Sliding his thumb across Junmyeon's cheek Jungkook leans in and kisses Junmyeon's forehead. “Junmyeon, you are strong. The strongest man I’ve come to know. I have never thought of you as weak. And asking for help-” another tear wipe “Asking for help doesn’t make you any less strong. In fact to me, it makes you stronger. How could I possibly watch you drain yourself daily, pushing yourself to the limit like ajeossi? Junmyeon any longer and I’m sure you would have dropped too, and that would have killed me…” Jungkook could see the wheels in Junmyeon's head begin to turn. Jungkook knew Junmyeon didn’t accept help from anyone, but it astounds him that Junmyeon thought Jungkook would sit back and let him break himself without lifting a finger. Jungkook himself didn’t realize he himself has started to cry until Junmyeon was returning the favor, wiping his tears with his soft buds.  
     Jungkook slid off the couch so he was level with Junmyeon now on the floor. “Did you-” Jungkook shook his head, no that wasn’t the right way to say it. “Do you still expect me to sit back and watch the man I fell in love with practically kill himself… without even trying to help?” Jungkook took his hands and grasped Junmyeon's free hand. “That is why I went and asked Eomeoni if I could take your time slot at the store… I’m sorry I went behind your back but that was the only way I could do it...We’re in this together from now on. It’s you and me against the world.”  
     Junmyeon’s ears were ringing, had he heard right? Did Jungkook just confess to him? “You love m-me..?” Jungkook let out a small bark of laughter at Junmyeon's shy question. Was Junmyeon pushing himself so much he couldn’t see the heart eyes Jungkook gave every time they were together? “Yes. You big doofus,” Jungkook's smile grows as he presses his forehead against Junmyeon's, their noses brushing against each other ever so slightly. “I’m so helplessly in love with y-"  
     Junmyeon immediately closed the gap upon hearing the confirmation. Jungkook's soft lips fit perfectly against his, moving slowly in sync. Junmyeon brought his hand up and rested it on Jungkook's cheek gently caressing it. “So much better than my pillow…” Jungkook mumbled against Junmyeon's lips smiling. Junmyeon leans back a confused grin on his face; he licks his lips to catch his breath before speaking. “You practiced on your pillow..? What are you 12?”  
     Jungkook tossed his head back laughing, “Shut up, you know you love me.” Junmyeon love the way Jungkook's cheeks changed colors to emphasis his embarrassment. Shaking his head smiling genuinely Junmyeon leaned forewords; forcing Jungkook to lean back so they’re both lying on the ground. Hovering his lips above Jungkook’ brushing them teasingly against the others; Junmyeon's eyes locked onto the others brown orbs he’s grown to love. “That I do, I will never let you go. I promise to stay by your side forever and always. I love you Jungkook” With his heart beating rapidly against his chest Jungkook slipped his arms around Junmyeon's neck. “I love you too Junmyeon, with all my heart.” Jungkook pulled Junmyeon down sealing their love with a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! i had fun writing it! feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
